User talk:PrincessTS/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Giant Bubbles/Adoption page. Below is a list of things that will help you! *When editing, try your hardest to use the best possible English. *Take a look at our policies by clicking here. *Chat is a good place to get to know the community. . *If you need any help, the community are here to help. You can see the list of Administrators here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 12:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Task for templates Good news, PrincessTS! For the past two days, I have made about ten navbox templates. Tommorrow I'll be back to school from my week off, so I have a task for you: Put every templates on the bottom of every specific page. Unfortunately I have a real life problem I have to deal with right now that involve with bad grades in my report card, so I won't be in this wiki for about six weeks when I'm working on it. But I always will be checking the Wiki Activity every night for only thirty minutes before going back to study. Here's the link for all the templates I've made so far. Thanks - TheClydesdalePegasus149 (talk) 20:06, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? --TheSitcomLover (talk) 10:26, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Administration Hi there, Thank you for your continued hard work on the Wiki, due to your fantastic contributions, I have made you an administrator. Congrats! 10:24, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Can I ask? Do you know who vandalized this page? I've just seen it on the recent activity. 08:24, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :Ok... thanks for response. Also remember to put 5 tildes so I can know the time when you signed your reply. 08:38, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi , I know you're an Australian, but can I know what your GMT is? -- 07:51, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Regarding on your first sig, what is the font-type of your name? (Previously, not currently, maybe hours before you changed it) -- 11:26, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Catagory fail I think did something wrong now a Category page became a wiki page instead. Can you get rid of it? Dry63 (talk) 05:55, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Pages/Files/Talk suggested for deletion Hi ! This is me again. Can I suggest you of deleting this page? I just moved its photos onto a single page. -- 09:45, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Can you also delete this page? Same as I've done yesterday. -- 11:08, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Also these two subpages (here and here) and of course this talk (here). -- 09:47, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Hi .. can you delete Snails's page? You know that page has been compiled to the other page. -- 10:41, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Uh.. okay, but their depictions were almost just the same, the community may decide if they agree of the page being separated or compiled. -- 05:01, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::Since you're active, maybe I can put this and this page as one. (Reason: Almost same depictions). 06:38, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I just want to ask if you can tell me the name of the font of the EG wiki logo, Thanks!! Apple Brony 23:29, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Wrong send Hi TS! I just want to remind you of your response. I am not the one who left that message. It was Apple Brony Abrony who asked you about that. -- 09:24, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Equestria Girls Wiki looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. Did you have a caption you wanted with the image? -- Wendy (talk) 04:23, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks - I'll submit the caption and photo you chose. -- Wendy (talk) 03:29, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Reply If typed "Will you mind these??" and was referring to all these files, no. I may have only one hour of screen time (for my eyes) a day, but I don't mind. 09:38, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think if you're really on for an hour, since you're getting back here after a span of time. (Anyway I don't actually mind if you'll clear my list of files or not.) 08:44, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Well, technically, I'm meant to have an hour (approx.). If I remember correctly, the 3rd of May, I had over an hour, due to not having a full hour on another day (I'm pretty sure I went camping for 2 nights recently this month). ::TS' second reply: I can have my hour in 3 lots of 20 min, or 2 lots of 30 min. I sometimes manage to multitask online homework and Wiki sometimes. 09:11, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Is my username can be changed into "MintyBelle" instead? (just asking if it does) 07:08, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I like it! See Changing your username Another thing: I guess I leave timestamps here as well? 08:33, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: So I guess that means I call you Minty Belle, not MintyBelle. I remember how I came up with "PrincessTS". It was going to be Princess Twilight Sparkle (too long). But, that name was invalid... so I came up with PrincessTS. I remember when someone mistaked me for a 'T'aylor 'S'wift fan. Keep in mind I can replace photos (better quality is a reason) and rename photos as well. (P. S. - I copy-pasted this message because of edit conflict) 11:30, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :::: I know. (@your 2nd reply about photos) I only put request upon unused ones... (sorry for delays) 12:41, May 6, 2016 (UTC)